


You Really Missed Me

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-18
Updated: 2003-09-18
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Scully goes on vacation and leanrns through Mulder's grilling ways he's missed her.





	You Really Missed Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

You Really Missed Me

## You Really Missed Me

### by Pattie

Title: You Really Missed Me.  
Author: Pattie.  
Rated: PG.  
Spoilers: Season 5.  
Categorization: M/S friendship, UST.  
Summary: Scully comes back from vacation and finds that Mulder has actually missed her.  
Archive: Yes to Gossamer and any other nice home. Feedback: pattie@parentpatch,com. Always welcomed if kindly applied.  
Disclaimer: After all the leaning while breastfeeding, peering over dirty dishes and big heads to see it? Okay. It and they all belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox Studios. 

Today I came back from another vacation, and this time, I am proud to say, I was not involved in any unexpected police investigations, abductions, instances of paranormal activity or seminars. No, this time, I drove out to see my Mom for a few days, added some new shoes and fun personal items to my wardrobe, and rested. 

I even sat around the apartment and managed to get in a few good books and videos before returning to work. Oh, yes, one very important thing to do is to turn the phone off and let the answering machine go on vacation. It makes things much quieter, especially in the evenings. 

So, seventeen days after I leave for this wonderful rest from the office, I sparkle and shine as I enter the office I share with my partner at the F.B.I. What happens? I am inundated with the most in-depth interrogation I have had since my mother first discovered I had been into her cigarettes! 

"So, where'd you go?" 

"Out to my mother's for a couple of days, prowled around the malls, swam at a very clean beach, and rented videos. Then I..." 

"I thought you'd been taken again!" 

"Oh, well, no. Should I have been? Still, I WAS away and I DID not encounter anyone with gray skin." 

"That's not funny! What happened to your phone?" 

"I unplugged it. You know those pesky telemarketers." 

"And your answering machine?" 

"Everyone knew where I was. I was on vacation, I did speak with my Mom and my brother, I ran into my neighbours and I spoke to three people who frequent the same coffee shop as I do every morning. Then I told the usual local flasher to do up his coat before he got a sunburn... " 

"Hey, I was really wondering if something had happened to you!" 

"That's very... thank you for your concern. I was about to say that's very nice of you, but now I think it's just plain annoying!" 

"Annoying?" 

"Yes, annoying. Look, I have my own life, and at least I live it away from here. Much as I really value your dedication to the work, our partnership and our friendship, I really needed a break from anything to do with the place." 

"Even me?" 

"Well, no, I really didn't need a vacation from you. I really am sorry if you think I wanted to get away from you. Really, I didn't mean to leave you feeling like that. Wait a minute... oh, now I get it. You missed me!" It felt sweet to hear that in his voice. 

"You could say that I was concerned for your welfare." 

"No, you m i s s e d me! Now I know your secret, you really missed me," I sing. You know, like kids sing "Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah!" 

"Well, yeah. I mean, apart from the fact that you have been abducted in the past, that there've been a rash of assaults on young women in your area of town lately, and I had nothing to do, I missed you. Why does that surprise you?" 

"I don't know. I guess, since you sometimes go off when we're working, and don't tell ME where you're going, I ought to have put it together. Did you feel abandoned or ditched?" I ask my partner. Somehow, I guess I hadn't seen the warm friendship factor, or the deep caring we have for one another when there's been an injury or trauma. I HAD been selfish. 

"I did feel somewhat, uh, lonely. I think. Yeah, I felt lonely." 

He looks like such a lost sheep at this moment. And I feel like such a heel. "I am so sorry. Oh, I had no idea," I whisper softly, walking around the desk to kneel at his side, with my arms out- stretched. "I just didn't figure you'd want any closeness from me." I hug him, pressing my head into his chest. "Maybe I should read you better from now on." 

"Well, I felt sort of empty. I think I can almost say you make me feel more complete. Wasn't I able to read you all those times when you were sick, or in danger?" 

"Yes," I whisper. I feel my eyes stinging "You were. I've been taking everything for granted lately. I ditched you this time, Mulder, and I'm sorry." 

"Scully. There is a thing that means never having to say you're sorry... " 

"And sometimes it's just taken for granted," I admit. I kiss him and tenderly whisper, "So what did you do without me?" At that point, about fifty well-sharpened pencils fall from the ceiling and I double over in a fit of laughter. 

* * *

Pattie. 

I just felt as though Scully needed to give Mulder a good piece of her mind, since he often didn't say things outright, and then take her medicine from him.   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
